plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeater
The is the third pea-shooting plant you can get, firing Peas twice as fast as a Peashooter, but only taking up one space, allowing you to plant more of them on your lawn. It can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun upon purchasing the seed packet from Crazy Dave for $5,000. This plant is unlocked in Adventure Mode, after beating Level 1-8. It is the last plant obtained in Day, the item in 1-9 is one of the Notes. Suburban Almanac Entry Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast Strategy The Repeater is a great plant to use, but can be expensive in the early part of the game. Upgrading it with the Gatling Pea to fire four shots instead of two or putting a Torchwood in front of it are both good ways to increase the damage output, although the Gatling Pea is more space efficient (if there are multiple Gatling Peas in a row a Torchwood should also be used to maximize the damage per plant instead of having to plant twice the number of Gatling Peas for the same thing). Keep in mind, however, that the cheapest of those is the Torchwood as it requires 25 less Sun than the next best thing (2 Repeaters). Vasebreaker The Repeater is very helpful for Vasebreaker levels; however, they face backwards and therefore are best used on the rightmost column. When you plant one, just keep breaking vases from that lane until all the zombies are killed or you have to plant another for a strong zombie. Reversed Repeaters are featured in almost every Vasebreaker level starting with To the Left. Gallery File:IMG_2006.png|bottom row, to the right of the three vases, this happens very briefly so a screen shot is quite difficult File:Badge-68-1.png|The Wiki's "Repeater" badge File:YouGotaRepeater.png|You got a Repeater. File:A_Reapeater_shooting_two_peas.jpg|A Repeater in action. File:Cardboard_Reapeater.jpg|Cardboard Repeater. File:Repeater_Seed.png|A Repeater Seed Packet in the iPad version. File:REPEATERzengarden.png|Repeater in Zen Garden. File:Repeater-hd.png|HD Repeater File:Gatling Pea2.png|Repeater's upgrade|link=Gatling Pea File:DS Repeater.png|Repeater in the DS version File:RepeaterSeed.png|Repeater Seed Packet in the DS version File:Imitater repeater.png|The Imitater Repeater compared to its normal form File:Repeater PVZ addiction by sosullen.jpg|Repeater Plushie File:RepeaterSeedPacket.png|Repeater seed packet in PC version Repeater Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Reverse Repeater2.png|Reverse Repeater from Vasebreaker Left seed.JPG|Reverse Repeater Seed Packet Cardboard Left-facing Repeater.PNG|Cardboard Reverse Repeater Trivia *In the Mini-game Slot Machine, there is a plant on the Slot Machine with leaves at the back like the Repeater, but what seems to be a Peashooter's head instead of a Repeater. The reason for this is unknown. It is possible that the designers for the art confused the Peashooter and the Repeater due to their similar appearances. Only the leaves on top and the presence of eyebrows are different (the reason for this is also unknown). **In fact, almost every picture of a Peashooter on the website shows the back of a Repeater. ***Also, in ZomBotany, pictures of the iPad show the back leaves of a Repeater on a Peashooter Zombie. *Repeater is the only Peashooting Plant that can be upgraded (not include Gatling Pea in Air Raid). *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade, and the most expensive upgrade, costing 1000 Sun. **In fact, it is the most expensive item that can be purchased with sun, the only item that is the same cost is the Trophy/Money bag in Zombiquarium, also costing 1000 sun. *The Repeater, Split Pea and Gatling Pea are the only pea-shooting plants that have eyebrows. *In the DS version, the Repeater rears back before shooting a Pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *Repeater sometimes fires once before firing twice, similar to what the Gatling Pea does. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist in the iPhone and iPad versions, the seed packet says "1k" instead of "1000", possibly due to size constraints. *It is also based on the name of a rapid-fire weapon as well, called a Repeater. See Also *Plants *Gatling Pea *Split Pea *Peashooter *Pea Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants